halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Winter Contingency (level)
Untitled I have looked through the sources and there was no mention of those species being in the level. -- Ah, I agree those sources confirm nothing, but if this is the first level, those species are in this level. They can be seen in many other sources. Helljumper U T :After digging through a bunch of old articles, I found where it specifically says that Bungie demonstrated Winter Contingency to multiple media outlets (more than half-way down the page): http://www.gamereactor.eu/articles/2600/First+Look%3A+Halo+Reach/ --TDSpiral94 11:35, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::By the way, I only chose the GameInformer source because it had screenshots of the various species within Winter Contigency. --TDSpiral94 11:37, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Just because it is likely, doesn't mean it is true. And can you show me a source that those images are from this level. -- ::::The image in the postgame report shown on B.net confirms that it's the same location that was showcased to GI and others early on this year. Other screenshots taken at the level clearly show grunts, skirmishers, etc. They wouldn't have two levels set in the exact same location. The name of the level is also an obvious giveaway that it's the level where Covenant presence on Reach is first discovered, and thus, the level that was described in GI. --Jugus (Talk | ) 12:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Doesn't that mean that insurgents are in this level? I read in my magazine, that you go to find insurgents, but instead are swarmed by skirmishers? Helljumper U T ::::::Not really, the magazine said Insurrectionists were suspected, but the Covenant turned out the be the cause. Doesn't mean any Innies will be seen.--Jugus (Talk | ) 12:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Mythic skull In the post-game carnage report it says that the Bungie employees played with all applicable campaign Skulls activated. But where is the Mythic skull ? Thecovenant2 10:15, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Why Insurrectionists? This has been bugging me for a while,(since the level was first revealed in GameInformers magazine) but I was wondering why the sabotage is assumed to be by Insurrectionists when everyone on Reach clearly knows there is a Covenant attack going on. A huge ball of falling plasma should be a tip-off... [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 20:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC)'' ::The level takes place before the invasion is made known. Noble Team encounters a vanguard of the invasion force who have disabled the comm relay. The Game Informer article, as well as a recent article on IGN, make this quite clear. The VGA trailer seems to ignore the level completely, apparently taking many dramatic liberties for the sake of spectacle. Of course, such trailers have never been canon, and the same scene in the final game will likely be quite different. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 21:00, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Shame,(I thought they once said that the trailer was meant to be the opening campaign cutscene.) but at least it should be all for the best.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator']]'' 20:10, August 5, 2010 (UTC)'' Level Order Winter Contingency is the first level, as stated in this article - http://www.gamereactor.eu/articles/2600/First+Look%3A+Halo+Reach/, and on the bugie weekly update sourced in the article. Please provide a source before stating that it is the seccond level, and be aware that even if it is, it is not followed by nightfall, as stated in the article linked above. -- The Storm 59 01:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Page details When was this level revealed? There aren't any sources for this game, nor any mention anywhere about this level. Where did this information come from? NarutoROCKS189 03:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :The level was revealed at Gamescom 2010 in Germany. It's the second reference in the "Sources" section. ''' // ŝтŕγκęŕ [ COM | | ] 17:36, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys! I've just watched a video about level Winter Contingency and read the transcript on this page, and - after fighting off my embarassment - I've decided to call your attention that the civilians hiding and found by Noble Team in Visegrad speak Hungarian instead of Russian. I'm a native Hungarian, so I recognised readily my mother tongue. Though the guy speaks Hungarian in a rather awkward way, it's somewhat audible. I made a transcript for what he's saying, along with the English translation - I hope you guys will include it in the transcript. I put in brackets what I couldn't make out, and write what I thought to be the most possible. Here's what he's saying: Farmer: - Én nem csináltam semmit! (I didn't do anything!) Farmer: - Ne lőjön! Ne lőjön! (Don't shoot! Don't shoot!) Jorge: - Mit kerestek itt? (What are you doing here?) Farmer: - Csak nem akartunk meghalni. (We just didn't want to die.) From here the lines he speaks are quite confusing, sounds like he's telling it in half Hungarian, half English: Farmer: - Tegnap láttam a szomszédot és a családját. (Yesterday, I saw my neighbor and his family.) couldn't make the next sentence out, if someone else can understand it, they're free to correct me. Farmer: - Valami megölte a fiamat. (Something's killed my son.) Just after Carter says: "Copy that. Get him back inside.", Jorge says: - Azt mondtam, befelé! Get in! (I said get in! Get in!) {rather intimidating from him, to be honest} This is not the first case when Hungarian language appeared in Halo canon. First in the We Are ODST live-action movie, then on Bungie's CAA Factbook, where Reach's two moons are given names of ancient and mythical Hungarian animals, Turul (the mythical falcon of the ancient Hungarians) and Csodaszarvas (the mythical stag). Also, two city names given to cities on Reach are of Hungarian origin: Ezhtergom (written as Esztergom, which was the capital of Hungary for centuries before Budapest) and Visegrad (I know, there's a number of settlements with this name in Europe, but it's also an important historic town in Hungary, just FYI). Huh, well, after bombing you with all these, I want to say that Hungarian fans are - after recovering from the shock of hearing their rarely-spoken language IN the most promising Halo game to be released - very proud and eager to try it. I, myself, are obsessed with translating Halo games into my language, and made - reportedly quite good - Hungarian transcripts of Halo 1-2-3, and for some Halo trailers, too (for the recent Reach ones, too). At the present time, I'm translating ODST, hoping to finish it sooner or later. I'm reading Halopedia all the time when I'm stuck with my "work", so I consider it the official "workshop" of the Halo canon. I salute you, Editors of Halopedia. Keep up the great work! :I kindof hit the dude in the face before he could start talking ... he gave me a weird look... dont you judge me!! but yes a very good translation Jman is awesome 21:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) *Gives Jman a weird look* Not bad, I'd like to take a look at some of those translated works sometime. In the meantime, to all the editors, how come this transcript hasn't been posted up on the main page? No one seems to have tried to add it... [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 22:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Full transcript Just out of curiosity, since I've never been here for a game release: Is there a wait period on when a transcript can be put in, or can we just go in at full steam? -- SFH 19:57, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :You can go ahead and post it in. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:58, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Bug in the level Anyone finding a repetition bug in non-online games? It seems to repeat the level over and over again, reloading to the point you loaded in at whenever you die, or it repeats the intro cinematic Sageofprofession 22:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :It might be worth noting that the Xbox 369 slim can't play Halo: Reach very well (particularly in Multiplayer).-- 'Forerun '' 20:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC)'' :Xbox slim works absolutely fine for me. '''Helljumper U T : : : : White Armored Trooper Of the two Army troopers discovered that were interrogated, the one hanging on the hook always wears white armor. Does this have any meaning or purpose? :-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 20:25, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Special Forces trooper maybe? :: Matt-256 20:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, if you look at his breastplate he was a Sergeant, that could have something to do with it, just a guess. Alex T Snow 08:03, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Legendary Elite The invisible elite that appears on legendary difficulty at the beginning of winter contingency makes me wonder why Bungie didnt make Jorge flip out if the player kills it. I always laugh when Jun says looks all clear from this angle and i like to say but not mine. I know it is an easter egg but it still should have alerted noble team. I am also wondering if a page for this elite should be made under easter eggs or not if it has not been made already.Theraptor92 17:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Falcon turrets Anybody else notice that in the first cutscene it shows the falcons have turrets but in-game they are missingI'm creative enough to make one it's just that nobody cares enough to read it 20:50, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Blood Glitch So at the beginning of the level, when Emile said "There's a lot of Blood on the ground" I naturally looked down to see the blood. And yes, there was a lot. (This was on solo play). Several days later, two of my friends came over, who don't have XBOX's of their own. They wanted to play campaign, so I couldn't play. (Up to two player co-op on one Xbox.) None of us could find any blood. After they left, I checked the level, and found the blood. Earlier today I played it with my friend, and again the blood was gone. A few things worth mentioning: *When I first played it, it was on Legendary. Both co-op times, it was on heroic. The second time I played it, it was on easy. *I have a two-year old Xbox and installed Reach before ever playing it. Can someone check this glitch on their XBox? -Joseph-G111 01:40, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it's a glitch. While playing on coop, visual quality is severely affected. Like for example, Emile's helmet loses its skull.DatrDeletr 06:15, October 24, 2010 (UTC) 7 reference There is the same reference about 7 ammos left in the assault riffle, repeated twice: once in "references" and once in "trivia".YUBBO 12:05, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Stealing a Falcon There are Film Clips going around of a glitch that allows one to steal Jun's UH-144 Falcon (sans Jun). There are probably YouTube videos as well, but I'm not presently in a position to look for any. Another reference to Piloting the Falcon (should be combined) To do the glitch: #Start the level at Rally Point Alpha on any difficulty. #Drive a short distance. Steal a Plasma Pistol off of one of the Skirmishers. #Drive forward toward the rocks that Jun's Falcon hovers over. #Climb up them. It's possible, but the route is very specific and tricky to describe in prose. #EMP the Falcon using your Plasma Pistol. Fire a few rounds into it with a human weapon as it falls. The goal is to make the Falcon land and flip, without being splattered by it. (If you are splattered, checking your Service Record on Bungie.net will show that you were killed by a "UNSC Pilot".) #Walk to the Falcon. You'll find that its pilot (more on it later) has been ejected, and you can now fly it. Some side-effects: ;Invisible Falcon Pilot ("UNSC Pilot") :Somewhere near the downed Falcon, you'll see an Assault rifle floating in the air (or just above the ground). This is the Falcon's pilot. You can swap weapons with it, and it has no hitbox, so you cannot shoot it to death. However, if you melee the air right near its held weapon, you can kill it. (Doing so counts as a betrayal.) Sometimes, it takes two melees to kill the glitched entity, in which case the first melee will produce the sound effect heart when hitting a dead body. (Killing this entity will not produce any result on your Bungie.net Service Record, presumably because it does not track your betrayals.) ;Passengers :Jorge and Carter will enter the Falcon's side seats when you land it near them. You can climb into a side seat even if one of them is already in it, causing your player model to intersect with theirs. Occasionally, Carter may try to fly the Falcon, but he will hop out of the cockpit if you try to climb in. ;Backtracking :With the Falcon, it is possible to backtrack through the level, tripping loading points in reverse. In the vast majority of cases, you can see massive empty spaces where sections of the level were removed from memory as you had progressed. Though some loading points are tricky to activate, it is possible to fly all the way back to the start of the level. :Several buggy invisible walls exist near the edges of loading points. For example, an odd invisible wall exists near the broken wall that leads to the interior of the building where you find your first grenades. In some cases, a loading point may take several seconds to activate (during which the game will hang, even in Theater). ;Progressing :The invisible walls around the area where you "pick up strays" make it difficult to progress through the level. If you do not know the exact path the Falcon is supposed to take (between that area and the Relay), you will not be able to continue. If you do manage to progress, however, you'll be able to fly outside of the map's boundaries upon reaching the Relay. DavidJCobb 21:27, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Spec ops Why the spec ops elite is not listed on the enemies list? there is more than one, like 3 drop on legendary on the final wave when defending the outpost. Siul S-249 19:48, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Jun's rifle glitch Twice in this level Jun's rifle hasn't spawned after the soldiers are rescued. Getting into the falcon to the relay it doesnt appear making it look like hes carrying an invisible weapon. When this happens Jun doesnt exit the falcon and doesnt appear for the rest of the level until the final cutscene. Anyone else had this happen? VARGR 20:33, December 18, 2010 (UTC)